Flying with an Angel
by brooklynturtle
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is not your average human. He has a secret that he holds in his heart and on his back. Only two know what he really is, and one is dead. But, he knows he can't keep it forever. And when he is discovered, Pandora's box will open, and he may just see his world fall down around him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello there! This is an AU inspired by Peter Pan. It is **_**not**_** a crossover. Anyway, Anakin has a big secret. 'What might that be?' you may ask. If you you want to find out, you'll just have to read it. Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know this ain't mine. It's Disney's.**

PROLOGUE

"Mom, why do we have to do this?'' he wiggled as Shmi wrapped the wide strips of medical tape around his back and chest.

"You know why, Anakin. If Watto knew how much you were actually worth, he'd sell you in the blink of an eye." She paused, adjusting the tape. "Hold still, Anakin. And besides, the tape will help to protect your wings, especially if he's in one of his moods today." She secured the strip, leaving the wings hidden from sight." There. Now, go finish getting dressed. Then, you can finish breakfast."

He scampered off the chair and into his room before slipping on a tunic several sizes too large, but hiding any indication of his wings effectively, that is, until he had another growth spurt. The tips of them already went almost the whole way down his back. Before long, it would be impossible to hide them,

"Mom! I'm ready!" he bolted toward the table, nearly knocking over his chair.

"Alright, but calm down." she said as she put a slice of spice loaf and a glass of blue milk in front of him, which he promptly wolfed down. As soon as he finished, he stood, kissing his mother on the cheek. "I love you, Anakin."

"Love you, too, Mom." he glowed momentarily.

"Be careful!" She yelled, as he ran out the door. His response, although barely audible, was heard by his mother.

"I will!" Little did they know, that very afternoon he would meet a man who would forever change his future.

**A/N Bravo! You finished the prologue! So, what do you think? Type your thoughts into that little white box down there. I'll give you get a free virtual cookie! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello there! Thanks for thinking this story is good enough to actually read chapter one! My happiness has increased because of your willingness to push a button. :D This chapter starts off in early afternoon in Watto's shop. With that said, shall we proceed to the disclaimer?

Disclaimer: Did you really think that I owned this? I find it hard to believe that you did. Could I just put one disclaimer on my profile and not write it on the rest of these chapters? No? Oh well. I've wasted enough of your time. Now, read and enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

"Are you an Angel?" To his eyes, she was the image of the creatures his mother told him about, that were like him, and like his father.

"What?" The handmaiden turned to where she heard the Outer Rim-accented voice coming from.

"An Angel. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They're good and kind. And they come from the moons of Iego, I think."

"I've never heard of Angels." Her face held a quizzical look.

"You must be one. Maybe you just don't know it."

"You're a funny little boy." She smiled at the figure, half hidden in the shadows. "How do you know so much?"

He stepped out a little farther into the light, starting to speak, "My mom-" he stopped suddenly, realizing how close he had come to revealing his secret. "I listen to the space pilots tell stories about the places they've gone." She could tell he was hiding something, she just wasn't sure what. "And someday, I'm going to fly to all those places, and see all those things for myself. I'll have a great adventure." His eyes were lit up with excitement.

"I'll bet you can't wait to get off this planet. How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was three, I think. When Gardulla owned my mother and I, we lived on Nal Hutta. But she lost us in a bet with Watto and we moved here." Padme was shocked at how casually he talked about being a slave, as if it were as natural as breathing.

"You're a slave?" Concern and pity were just barely laced into her voice, but he picked up on them immediately and scowled.

"I'm a person, just like you." His voice had acquired an edge she didn't know was possible or one so young.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand everything that goes on here. It's a strange world to me." His expression softened when he saw how afraid she actually looked. She was far, far from home in a place that chew you up and spit you out if you didn't know what you were doing.

"As I'm sure your's would be to me."

It was at that moment that a very tall man decided to enter the room.

"We're leaving." As he turned to exit, his poncho shifted, and Anakin could see a small silver cylinder at his hip.

"Alright." She turned back to the boy, still wondering what his secret could be, though she knew it was unlikely she would ever see him again. "It was nice to have met you..."

"Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker." He raised his hand slightly in farewell.

"Padme Naberrie." She smiled before turning away to the door and walking out into the blinding daylight.

"I'm glad I met you, too." He said to no one. Moments later, Watto walked in muttering curses under his breath.

"Ootmians. Tinka manta jee jee koza pasti de Coruscant, jee jee ne hopo mana" (Outlanders, they think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing.)

"Stuka lia a jee." (They seemed nice to me.) His head hung a little lower, wishing she hadn't left.

"Bah. Tasa da niaga. Topla da bunky dunko." (Bah. Clean the racks, then you can go home.)

"Waka nuto, Watto!" (Thank you, Watto!) He ran out the back door feeling lighter than he had moments ago. After all, if he hurried, maybe he could catch up to them, and see Padme one last time before she left the planet.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
